


Abrupt Departure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Abrupt Departure

**Title:** Abrupt Departure  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Suck  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, innuendo.  
 **A/N:** I tried to avoid the obvious with this prompt. Oh well, I'm weak. :P  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Abrupt Departure

~

“Wanker,” Ron muttered as Michael Corner left. “He sucks.”

“Why?” Harry asked. “He’s a decent bloke.”

“That was before.” Ron was frowning.

“Before what?” Harry asked, confused. “We’re at a party. What could he possibly have done?”

“You didn’t see him flirting with you?” Ron asked. “It was blatant.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess I missed it.” Leaning close, he continued, “Probably because I only pay attention to you.”

Ron blushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry clasped Ron’s hand. “I will tell you who _does_ suck, though.”

“Who?” Ron croaked.

“I do,” Harry purred. “And I swallow.”

Their abrupt departure surprised no one.

~


End file.
